Guardians of Magic
by Chosen One1
Summary: The Final Fantasy X group comes to Hogwarts and become buds with Harry and the gang. (Full summary inside)*COMPLETED*
1. Return of the lost one

Summary:The Final Fantasy X group comes to Hogwarts and cecome buds with Harry and the gang. But Voldemort has a new plan. Will Harry and the others be able to save Yuna, or will she lose her life-force to darkness? Find out!  
  
  
It was late at night. A tall bearded old man stood in his office tapping his foot impatiently. This man was Albus Dumbledore. The door to his office opened and Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, came in.  
"Good evening Fudge." Dumbledore said turning to face him.  
  
"Once again I must say I don't agree with this plan of yours at all," Fudge said bluntly, "How do we know they can be trusted?"   
"I'm one hundred percent sure there are trustworthy." Dumbledore said calmly. He was used to Fudge not agreeing with him.  
  
"Very well," Fudge said sounding defeated. He looked at a pad of paper he was holding. "What time will they arrive?"  
"Lady Yuna and her guardians will come to the school the same day as the students arrive, but she will be brought to this world after the one who was lost is recovered."   
  
Fudge didn't understand this but he waved it aside. "And what time will that be?" He persisted.  
"He will be found by the others early tomorrow," Dumbledore responded, "Then the next day I will open a vortex and bring them to Diagon Alley, Hagrid will help them find the needed supplies."   
  
"Fine," Fudge said walking towards the door, "Good night Albus."  
  
  
Meanwhile in Spira...  
  
A young boy floated underwater. His eyes were shut tight and his body was pale and lifeless. He had blond hair and if his eyes were open his blue eyes would have sparkled through the darkness of the water. Suddenly he stirred. His eyes slowly cracked open.  
  
"Where am I?" He thought to himself, "What happened?"  
YUNA!  
Thoughts began to fly into his brain so fast it made his head spin.  
He remembered everything now, the airship…the destruction of Sin…saying goodbye to his friends…how Yuna had said she loved him.  
  
He swam to the surface. His lungs filled with air. He could see the shore 20 ft away from him. He staggered onto it and collapsed with exhaustion.   
  
"This all seems familiar," He told himself laying on his back, "But I can quite put my finger on it…"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Something wet and rubbery hit the side of his face.  
He turned to see a blue and white blitzball lying on the sand a few feet away from him.  
"What-,"  
"TIDUS?!" A voice cried.  
  
The boy looked up to see a familiar face running down the beach towards him.  
"WAKKA!" Tidus said grinning, "Thought I'd never see you again buddy!"  
  
"Nobody on this island thought they were gonna see Iyou/I again brudda!" Wakka said grinning ear-to-ear, "Everyone thinks you're dead!"  
"You'd know I'd never die on you guys!"  
  
"Wakka are you looking at another pile of driftwood?" A voice called. Tidus saw Lulu walking down the beach towards them. "No matter how many times you keep searching it's not going to…" She was cut off when she saw Tidus sitting there smiling.  
"Hey Lu, look what the tide dragged in!" Wakka said grinning.  
  
"Wakka's been looking all over the beach hoping you'd wash onto the shore, we had a little bet going to see if you'd really come back, looks like I lost."  
"Have some faith in me Lu!"   
Lulu sighed. "I'm a little short on faith these days."  
  
Tidus frowned and stood up. "Didn't you hope I was alive?"   
"Of course I did," She said quickly, "I just thought deep down we were all living on false hope, but whenever I tried to talk to Yuna about it she just said, 'NO! You're wrong, Tidus is still alive and he's coming back whether you say so or not!' I guess her connection with you is so strong she can tell if you're alive or not."  
  
"Where is Yuna anyway?" Tidus asked. He was eager to see her again.  
"She's at the temple praying," Lulu said, "She hasn't left the temple since we defeated Sin, she was praying you'd come back."  
"Then we'll go to the temple now." Tidus said. He turned and ran down the beach. Lulu and Wakka ran after him. 


	2. It's a whole new world

"Hey Harry!" Ron yelled running upstairs waving some envelopes, "We got our Hogwarts letters!"  
  
"Awesome!" Harry said taking his envelope. Ron looked over his letter while Harry read over his. It was the usual letter talking about the year ahead followed by a list of school supplies. But as Harry finished reading the letter he noticed another piece of paper sticking out of the envelope. Ron had seen it too.  
"What is that?"  
"I don't know." Harry said taking out the letter and unfolding it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
This is a message for you, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. When you board the Hogwarts Express, are to go the back of the train and sit in the compartment that is usually off limits, (The very large one). Then after the sorting ceremony you are to wait in the entrance hall for further instructions.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Don't tell me you guys got into trouble ALREADY!" A voice from behind said.  
  
Ron and Harry turned around. They discovered Hermione who had been reading over their shoulders.  
"If we did it'll be a school record." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"I doubt we got into trouble before school even started," Harry said rereading the letter. "Maybe it has something to do with Lord Voldemort's return."   
  
"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Ron and Hermione yelled covering their ears  
  
  
Tidus and the others entered the Besaid temple. Tidus could see Yuna praying on the other side of the room.  
"She won't eat or sleep," Wakka said shaking his head, "She just sits there praying."  
  
Tidus motioned for them to be quiet. He snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She looked up. He could see tears streaming down her pretty face. She saw him and gasped in shock.  
"I-Is this a dream?" She whispered.  
"No dream," Tidus said smiling, "I'm real."  
  
Yuna sat there numb with shock. Then she stood up and threw her arms around him.  
"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She said hugging him.   
  
"I won't," He choked, "But will you please stop trying to break me in half?"   
  
"Sorry." she said releasing him.  
  
"It's like he's back from the dead." Wakka said grinning.  
"My only question is how did this happen?" Lulu said frowning.  
"Well I have a theory," Tidus said, "Maybe the Fayth wanted to thank Yuna for defeating Sin, so they brought me back to life."  
"Makes sense." Yuna said shrugging.  
  
The next day…  
  
Tidus and the others walked across the beach. Tidus had his hands behind his head. Everyone was quiet, until…  
"PEACE IS SO BORING!!!" Tidus yelled out of the blue.  
"Be grateful we even have peace," Lulu snapped, "Summoners have worked for hundreds of years to reach what we've accomplished."  
"I know," Tidus moaned, "But what's there to do now that Sin is gone?"  
  
He was about to get his answer.  
  
At that moment a purple vortex opened up underneath Yuna. She screamed and fell through.   
"YUNA!!!" Tidus screamed. He dove forward and grabbed her arm. It was no good. She was sinking as fast as quicksand. To his horror Tidus saw that the portal was widening and it was swallowing him too.  
"Hang on guys!" Wakka yelled. He grabbed onto Tidus's arm and Lulu grabbed on to his. But their efforts were futile. All of them were sucked into the vortex.  
  
  
Tidus felt himself being thrown onto cold hard cement. He saw Yuna lying a few feet away from him. He reached out and clutched her hand tightly. She seemed to be knocked out. Suddenly something smacked him on the back of the head. He looked up and saw a very tall man with a brushy beard looking down at him. He was holding an umbrella so Tidus guessed that's what had hit him. The man pointed it at him.  
  
"Out of the way." He ordered.  
Tidus shook his head. "Forget it."  
The man walked right past him.  
"Hey, what are you-,"  
"Just trust me," The man said kneeling by Yuna, "This'll help her."  
He tapped Yuna on the head gently with the umbrella. As he did Tidus saw some sparks fly out of the end. Yuna's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Forgive me for not introducing myself," The breaded man said turning to Tidus. "My name is Hagrid."  
"Where are my other friends?" Tidus asked sitting up, "Wakka and Lulu?"  
"We're right here!" Wakka yelled from the other end of the alley.  
  
"Listen we've gotta run," Hagrid said glancing at his pocket watch, "The Hogwarts express will leave in three hours."   
"Warthog…what?" Lulu said frowning.  
"Blimey! I'm sorry, I forgot you don't know."  
"Know what?" Yuna asked.  
  
Hagrid reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. He handed it to Yuna.  
"Dear Lady Yuna," She read out loud, "We are pleased to inform you that you and your guardians have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This may be a bit of a shock to you but you've been brought to another world known as earth. We've brought you here for a reason but that won't be reveled until you reach Hogwarts."  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
P.S. Stick with Hagrid. He knows what he's doing.  
  
"I don't get it," Yuna said frowning, "Does this mean I'm a witch?"   
"No, you're a Summoner, they're even more powerful than witches." Hagrid responded.  
"Well what do we do now brudda?" Wakka asked Hagrid.  
"We go and get the school supplies. And Wakka?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Do NOT call me brudda!"  
  
  
Harry walked along Diagon alley with Ron and Hermione.  
"We still need to get our books." Harry said glancing at his school supplies list.  
"Hey look, there's Hagrid!" Hermione cried pointing towards Ollivanders Wand Shop, "Let's go say hi!"  
  
  
"What's taking so long?" Hagrid yelled.  
"Hurry up, ya?" Wakka yelled to inside of the store.  
Yuna peeked her head out.  
"I'm sorry everyone," She said, "But Tidus is having a hard time choosing wands."  
Inside they could hear smashing sounds and a voice saying: "No, no, definitely not."  
"What wand did you get Yuna?" Lulu asked.  
Yuna smiled. "I don't need one, I have my summoners staff." As she spoke she held up a long staff in her hand. It was the same one she'd used on her pilgramage.  
  
At that moment Tidus walked out holding a wand and smiling.  
"Phoenix Feather, Maple, 7 1/2 inches," He said smiling, "The old dude said I was one of his toughest customers, I thought he'd blow his stack when I shattered his window."  
Yuna giggled and Lulu shook her head.  
"That's Tidus for ya." Wakka said rolling his eyes.  
"Everyone else got their wands?" Hagrid called. Everyone nodded.  
"Good, now let's-"   
"HAGRID!" A voice called.  
  
A boy with red hair and freckles, a girl with brushy brown hair, and a boy with messy black hair and glasses, was running towards them.  
"Oh no!" Hagrid cried, "Hurry! Duck behind those barrels, they can't see you yet!"  
Tidus and the others dove behind some nearby barrels and listened.  
"Hi Hagrid," The boy with red hair said as he gasped for breath, "What's up?"   
"Nothing really Ron," Hagrid said quickly. Tidus guessed he'd rehearsed this. "Just doing some Hogwarts business."   
"What sort of business?" The boy with black hair asked.  
"Nothing that concerns you right now," Hagrid snapped, "But I think it's safe to say that you're in for a real treat this term."  
"What do you mean?" The girl asked.  
Hagrid smiled. "I'm not saying another word, you'll find out later tonight at Hogwarts."  
  
The two boys and the girl ran off. Tidus and the others emerged from their hiding place.  
"Who were they?" Tidus asked.  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione," Hagrid explained, "Students at Hogwarts, they're really nice kids, I've been friends with them since their first year, I hope that you get along with them too." 


	3. Meeting the Team

Everyone walked into Kings Cross Station. Yuna had a cage with a snowy white owl in it.  
"It's required that you have an owl." Hagrid had explained when buying it. Yuna had been overjoyed and named it Juno.  
"What are these machina?" Wakka asked looking at the trains.  
"He means machines." Tidus explained when he saw the puzzled look on Hagrid's face.  
"They're trains," He explained, "People use them to travel from one place to another easily."  
  
"We sure could've used them on the pilgramage." Tidus joked.  
"Which train are we taking?" Lulu asked.  
"You can't see it, it's hidden in the wall between platforms 9 and 10."  
"Why's it hidden?" Tidus asked.  
"We don't want muggles to find the wizard world."  
"What are muggles?"  
"Non-magic people, if they found our world then it might cause a war."  
"Why?"  
"Blimey! Some people are afraid of magic, they're afraid of what they don't understand, we're best left alone."  
  
They came up to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  
"Just run right at it." Hagrid explained.  
"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at one. Several people stopped and starred at them.  
"Trust me, you'll see."  
"I'll go first." Tidus said taking a deep breath. He ran at the wall and shut his eyes. He heard a WHOOSH noise then opened his eyes. He was standing at a deserted platform. He could see a large train with the words "Hogwarts Express" on the front.  
  
"It's okay!" He called through the barrier.  
First Yuna came trough, then Wakka, then Lulu, and finally Hagrid.  
"How come this area is so empty?" Lulu asked looking around.  
"Professor Dumbledore told me to bring you here early so no one would see you, I'll watch you get on the train, go to the very back and you'll see a door with the word "Restricted" on it. Go on through it.  
  
Everyone started to climb onto the train.  
"Thanks a lot Hagrid," Tidus called, "Will we ever see you again?"  
"Of course," Hagrid said grinning, "I'm the groundskeeper at Hogwarts."  
"Come on Tidus," Yuna said grabbing his arm, "Let's go."  
  
They found the compartment with no problems. After a little while they heard noises outside the door like children talking.  
"Those must be the other students." Lulu said.  
"No, really, you think?" Tidus said sarcastically. Yuna elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Cut it out you guys," Wakka said holding up his blitzball, "Or else I'll-"  
Suddenly the train lurched forward knocking Wakka off balance.  
"Sit down already!" Lulu shouted. Wakka sat down next to her rubbing his sore head.  
  
At that moment the compartment door slid open. The boy with black hair and glasses from Diagon Alley stepped inside. He frowned when he saw them.  
"Um… are you sure you have the right compartment?" He asked nervously.  
"One-Thousand percent." Tidus said leaning back.  
The boy shrugged. "Ok," He turned around, "Ron! Hermione! We've got company!"  
  
The boy with red hair and freckles and the girl with brushy brown hair stepped into the compartment. They sat down across from them.  
"Hi," The boy with glasses said, "My name is Harry Potter, these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
Yuna smiled. "Pleased to meet you Harry, my name is Yuna, these are my guardians Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Hey, I've never seen you at school before, where are from?"  
"We're from Spira." Wakka responded.  
"Never heard of it," Ron chimed in, "I've heard of Sweden and Sydney but not Spira."  
"That's because it's in another world you dipshit." Tidus said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Wow!" Hermione cried, "Another world! You've got to tell me all about it!"  
"Hermione's a real book worm." Harry chuckled.  
  
They had a good time talking to each other. Yuna and Lulu were telling Hermione all about Spira, it's customs, and the fights with Sin. Meanwhile Harry and Ron were telling Wakka and Tidus all about Quidditch and Wakka and Tidus were telling them all about Blitzball.  
"Is it really played in a anti-gravity water globe?" Ron asked with wide eyes.  
"Yep." Wakka said grinning.  
"Wicked, so do you hold your breath all that time or do you take breaks so you can breathe?"  
"We hold our breath."  
"Have bludgers ever killed anyone?" Tidus asked eagerly.  
"Not at Hogwarts." Harry said shrugging.  
  
Harry reached up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.  
"Hey what's that?" Tidus asked pointing at the scar on Harry's forehead. Yuna leaned over and looked at it. "It looks like a scar," She said frowning, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." Harry said brushing his bangs back down.  
Lulu rolled her eyes. "Men." She muttered.  
"How'd you get it brudda?" Wakka asked. Harry started to explain but he was interrupted when the compartment door slid open again.  
  
"Well well, look whose here, the dream team." A boy with greasy blond hair sneered. He had two taller boys standing just behind him that looked like his bodyguards. They sniggered stupidly. Then the boy spotted Tidus and the others.  
"And look, he's got a couple of freaks with him!"  
Harry stood up and clenched his fist. "Get out Malfoy." He hissed.  
Tidus couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.  
"You-your name is MALFOY?! Oh man that's rich!"  
"Shut up!" Malfoy ordered. His face was turning red, "Besides my real name is Draco!"  
There was silence. Then everyone in the compartment burst out laughing. Even Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.  
"Geez what were your parents drinking the day that they named you?!" Wakka exclaimed clutching his side before he fell to the ground laughing.  
  
Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing when a loud 'BANG!' stopped them. Everybody shut up. Malfoy had fired a curse into the air.  
Tidus climbed back into his seat next to Yuna still sniggering.  
"I said get out." Harry snapped to Malfoy.  
"No, we've eaten all our food and it appears you still have some." He gestured towards a large pile of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
"Well maybe if dumb and dumber back there hadn't eaten it all you'd still have some and they wouldn't be so fat." Tidus remarked.  
"Crabbe, deal with this idiot." Malfoy ordered. Crabbe lunged at Tidus but he stepped aside and Crabbe rammed his head into the wall. Goyle ran at Wakka but he just took out his blitzball and smacked him over the head and knocked him out. Malfoy yanked out his wand and started to mutter a curse.  
  
The next thing Malfoy knew he was being shoved against the wall and had Tidus's sword at his throat.  
"Please don't hurt me." Malfoy squeaked. Tidus smiled and lowered him to the ground still clutching the front of his shirt.  
"I was only joking with you," He said sternly, "But next time you sick your little bodyguards on us it won't be a joke. Got it?" Malfoy nodded quickly. Tidus released him.   
"Now get out of here before I change my mind."  
  
Malfoy ran out into the hall still whimpering. Lulu looked down at the unconscious Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Let's move them out into the hall, they don't add much to the décor."  
With all their strength Tidus and Wakka dragged them out into the hall and left them there.  
Ron was silent. He had a strange look on his face.  
"Ron?" Wakka asked.  
"Don't say anything to me," Ron whispered.   
"Sorry." Tidus gulped.  
"BECAUSE THAT WAS ONE OF THE GREATEST MOMENTS IN MY WHOLE LIFE!!!" Ron cried happily, "Man you guys totally pounded Malfoy! Where'd you learn to fight like that?"  
Tidus smiled. "You pick it up when you become a guardian."  
  
"It looks like we're coming up to the castle." Hermione said looking out the window.  
"Let me see." Tidus said pushing past her. He stuck his head out the window and gasped.  
In the distance was the largest most beautiful castle he'd ever seen. It had towers so high that they seemed to touch to clouds. There was light sparkling from inside the windows. It seemed to be brimming with magic.  
"It's beautiful." Yuna whispered. 


	4. The Dark Lord

The train pulled to a stop. Harry reached out to open the compartment door. A large piece of parchment magically rolled down in front of the door.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter and Friends,  
  
Please wait in the compartment. Someone will be there to get you. The other students must not see Yuna and the others until tomorrow.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Looks like we have to wait." Ron sighed.  
They sat in the compartment for what seemed like an hour. Harry looked at his watch.  
"The feast must be over by now." He moaned.  
"Please don't mention food," Tidus said rubbing his stomach, "I'm starving."  
"Tidus, you're always hungry." Lulu said rolling her eyes.  
  
The compartment door slid open. Dumbledore, followed by Professor Mcgonagall, walked in.  
"I'm glad to see you all made it safely." Dumbledore said beaming.  
"Would you please explain to us why you brought us to another world?" Tidus asked standing up.  
"That will be revealed to you when we reached the school, now let's go."  
Yuna started to pick up her owl's cage but Dumbledore shook his head.  
"That won't be necessary Milady, your things will be brought to the castle for you."  
  
They exited the train. They started towards the lake.  
"We'll be entering the school be boat." Professor Mcgonagall explained pointing to a large rowboat.  
Everyone climbed into the boat. Soon they were out on the lake. Yuna kept peering over the edge in curiosity.  
"Milady, will you please sit down?" Mcgonagall asked. Yuna sat back down.  
"Sorry." She said quickly. At that moment a huge tentacle rose out of the water and wrapped around Yuna's throat.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed as it yanked her out of the boat and into the black water.  
"YUNA!!!" Tidus cried diving into the water.  
"Hang on! We'll save you!" Wakka yelled diving in after him.  
  
The boat was in silence. Lulu, Harry, and Ron were watching the water eagerly while Hermione was sobbing.  
"Do you think they'll be alright?" She choked.  
"Damn giant squid!" Mcgonagall yelled, "I knew having it here was a bad idea!"  
At that moment Yuna and Wakka both climbed into the boat gasping for air.  
"Where's Tidus?" Harry cried.  
"He's still down there," Wakka said climbing back into his seat, "He said he'd hold it off while we escaped."  
Bubbles were forming on the surface of the water. Then they vanished.  
"Lady Yuna I'm so sorry." Dumbledore said grimly.  
"I-I feel so awful." She whispered.  
"Your guardian..."  
Yuna smiled. "I meant for the squid."  
As if on cue Tidus leapt out of the water, sopping wet. He shook his head back and forth like a dog spraying water everywhere.  
"Watch it!" Ron yelled shielding his face.  
"Is it dead?" Hermione asked nervously.  
"No," He answered, "I just stunned it."  
"This is odd," Mcgonagall whispered, "The squid has never attacked anyone before."  
  
That reached the castle without any more incidents. They walked into Professor Dumbledore's office. He motioned for them to sit down.  
"Now," He started, "You're probably wondering why I brought you here, well the story begins with a wizard named Voldemort."  
At the mention of Voldemort Harry, Ron and Hermione all shuddered.  
"About 14 years ago Voldemort was an evil sorcerer," Dumbledore continued, "He began to get some followers and brought them over to the dark side. Any wizard or witch that stood up to him was killed." He motioned towards Harry, "Harry's parents fought against him, but late one night on Halloween, he showed up in the village where Harry and his family lived. Harry wasn't even one-year-old yet, he broke into the house and killed both of Harry's parent." At these words Yuna gave a gasp of horror. "He then turned his wand on Harry, Harry would've died, but something strange happened, the spell reflected off of him and hit Voldemort instead, at that moment Voldemort's powers were destroyed and he vanished."  
"What does any of this have to do with us?" Tidus asked.  
"Let me continue," Dumbledore said calmly, "He was gone for 14 years, but last year he preformed a spell and got his body and powers back, this could mean the end of mankind, but right now he's focusing on getting revenge on Harry, that's no ordinary mark on his forehead, that's the spot where the curse touched him."  
"That would explain the weird shape of it." Tidus said in awe.  
  
"But how does this connect to us?" Yuna asked.  
"Voldemort has been searching for power lately," Dumbledore continued, "And he's getting it, so I've brought you here not only so you can learn more advanced magic, but so you can also teach the other students."  
"Teach them what?"  
"How to summon Aeons of course! If the students learned how to do this then they could defend themselves against Voldemort if the time should come, if you don't want to do this milady I understand, I'll send you straight back to Spira and you can get on with your lives."  
"I'll do it." Yuna said without hesitating.  
"Excellent!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands together, "But I must warn you, you are the most powerful summoner in the universe, but you are still in mortal danger."  
"What?!" Tidus cried, "Why?!"  
"Voldemort knows about the summoners and their powers," Dumbledore said gravely, "He must know by now that Yuna has come to Hogwarts, if he finds her he will be able to absorb her powers, if that should happen Yuna will have the life force drained from her body and Voldemort will become unstoppable."  
"I'll still do it." Yuna said calmly.  
"Then you shall be sorted at once." Dumbledore said taking an old hat off the shelf.  
  
"Just place this on your head," Dumbledore told her, "It will tell you what house you belong in."  
"What houses?" Wakka asked.  
"The four houses of Hogwarts, they are Gryffendor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."  
"Pray that none of you get into Slytherin." Ron whispered.  
  
Yuna pick up the hat and placed it on her head. She jumped when it started to speak.  
"Hmm... yes a good mind, lots of courage, ok GRYFFENDOR!!!"  
Yuna took of the hat and smiled.  
"Good for you Yuna!" Hermione said smiling, "Me, Harry, and Ron are all in Gryffendor too!"  
Wakka was next. The hat barely touched his head when it yelled, "GRYFFENDOR!!!"  
Lulu got into Gryffendor too. Finally it was Tidus's turn.  
"Hmm..." The hat said, "You seem to have a lot of each house inside you, but where would you do best?"  
"How about Gryffendor?" Tidus whispered, "It's my duty to protect Yuna so I should be in the same house as her."  
"Ok then. GRYFFENDOR!!!"  
  
Tidus yanked the hat off his head and set it down on the desk.  
"The reason I wanted you all to sit in the same compartment is that I hoped you'd all become friends," Dumbledore explained, "That way the three of you could show Lady Yuna and her guardians the important rules and places in Hogwarts. Now go to your dormitory and get some sleep."  
"Um, professor?" Harry asked.  
"The password for the common room is bibliophile." Dumbledore said calmly.  
"Thanks."  
  
"What the bloody hell is an Aeon?" Ron asked as they walked down the hall.  
"Ron watch your mouth!" Hermione snapped.  
"An Aeon is a magical creature you can summon to help you in battle," Yuna explained, "They can be powerful allies if you know how to use them."  
They came up to a portrait of a fat lady.  
"Bibliophile." Harry said. The portrait swung open to reveal a crawlspace. They climbed through it and entered the common room. It was empty. A roaring fire was in the fireplace.  
"The girls dormitories are up the stairs to the left, boys to the right." Harry said sounding like a prefect.  
They made their way upstairs.  
"I'll see you all in the morning I guess." 


	5. The First Summoning Class

Disclaimer:In answer to starpearl's question, I started after the ending of the video game. I nevered finished it but I know what happens at the end. Here's the expalaination: The fayth made Tidus a reality to thank Yuna for defeating Sin. Hope this clears it up. Keep the reviews coming. :)  
  
  
  
The next morning everyone made their way downstairs. A large crowd of Gryffendors immediately confronted them.  
"Is it true?" Ron's older brother Fred said, "Is that girl going to teach us how to summon?"  
"Yep." Ron said nodding.  
"Cool!" Fred's twin brother George said, "Imagine sicking a monster on Snape whenever he pisses us off!"  
"Who's Snape?" Lulu asked.  
"Potions Teacher," Neville said, "He's really rotten to us Gryffendors."  
"You'll want to watch out for him." Harry said.  
  
They went downstairs to the great hall for breakfast. While they were eating people kept staring at them and whispering to each other. Harry guessed Dumbledore must have told the whole school about it. Tidus was to busy stuffing his face with food to care.  
"What subject have we got first?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at his schedule and his face brightened.  
"We've got Aeon Summoning first thing!"  
Yuna sighed. "My first class, I hope I do alright."  
Ron looked at the schedule. "Oh no! We've got it with the Slytherins!"  
"What's so bad about that?" Tidus asked stopping to take a breath.  
"Malfoy's in Slytherin." Harry moaned.  
"Something tells me this is going to be bad." Wakka moaned.  
  
After breakfast they went out to the school grounds where the lesson was to take place. The rest of the Slytherins and Gryffendors were already waiting. Malfoy shot them a dirty look. Tidus made a motion like he was reaching for his sword and Malfoy recoiled.  
  
"Hi," Yuna said clutching her staff tightly. It was obvious that she was nervous. "My name is Yuna, welcome to your first summoning lesson."  
She held her staff out in front of her. "We'll start by learning how to summon the most basic of all Aeons, Valfor."  
She waved her staff and yelled, "I summon Valfor!"  
There was a loud screech from the sky. A huge eagle-like creature flew down from the clouds. It landed in front of Yuna. She gently reached out and stroked its head.  
  
Harry's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. It was amazing. That creature looked so powerful and yet it seemed so gentle.  
"Now I'll show you how to summon the same Aeon," Yuna said, "Follow my movements and remember to shout who you are summoning very clearly."  
Everyone tried to copy Yuna's movements. They waved their wands and yelled out the summon spell but nothing happened. Harry took a deep breath and held out his wand.  
"I summon Valfor!" He yelled. A loud screech echoed from above. Everyone stopped moving and looked up. A much smaller looking version of Valfor came down from the sky and landed in front of Harry. He stared at it numb with shock.  
  
"Earn its trust," Yuna whispered, "Pat its head."  
Harry reached out a shaking hand and stroked it. It cooed and rubbed against his arm.  
"Excellent job Harry!" Yuna said beaming, "Ten points to Gryffendor! Now, yours is a little smaller than mine because mine has more experience, but yours will grow with time."  
  
After that everyone else seemed to be inspired by Harry's success. They each managed to summon a Valfor. Then Yuna showed them how to make the Aeons attack and how to train it and give it new spells and abilities. At the end of class Yuna showed everyone how to dismiss the Aeons.  
"Good job everyone," Yuna said when the last Aeon had disappeared, "Now for homework I want you to practice summoning Valfor. But you're only allowed to do so outside, and also-,"  
"LADY YUNA!" A voice yelled. 


	6. Sendings and Sorrows

Everyone turned around. Professor Mcgonagall ran towards them.  
"What is it professor?" Yuna asked worried.  
"There's been an attack!" Mcgonagall cried.  
"By who?" Harry asked stepping forward.  
Mcgonagall sighed. "Voldemort."  
Everyone gasped.  
"He and his followers just stormed through Hogsmade and killed a bunch of wizards."  
Yuna's face went pale.  
"What?!" Tidus cried, "But if he's near here then that means he could be coming for Yuna, right?"  
"I'm afraid so." Mcgonagall said sadly, "Dumbledore has instructed me to bring you to the castle where it's safe."  
"No." Yuna said firmly.  
"But milady..."  
"Someone has to perform the sending for those poor people." Yuna persisted.  
Mcgonagall sighed. "I suppose you're right, we don't really want anymore dementors wandering around."  
"Huh?"  
"In your world the ones who aren't sent become fiends and pray off the living, but here they become dementors and feed off of people's souls."  
Mcgonagall turned to the students. "Everyone except Potter, Weasley, and Granger please return to your common rooms and wait for further instructions." The rest of the students hurried off to the castle.  
  
Mcgonagall led them into a clearing not to far from the edge of the forest. There was a small pond in the middle. On the other end of the pond there were ten coffins. Harry shuddered. Yuna walked towards the water. Harry blinked. He realized Yuna was walking ON the water. She held out the staff and began spinning. The dance was slow and graceful. As it went on Harry could see small pink lights floating out of the coffins. He realized those must be the victim's souls. A column of water rose up out of the pond. Yuna was dancing on top of it.  
  
Tear spilled down Yuna's face. She always cried at sendings but never like this. Every second she danced she hated Voldemort more and more. These people hadn't done anything wrong. He'd just slaughtered them for his own amusement. They had been murdered in cold blood. That manic deserved to die. Yuna had never wanted to hurt someone more than him.  
  
The column lowered and the dance ended. Yuna stepped from the water tears still spilled down here face.  
"What's wrong Yuna?" Tidus asked.  
"It's just so awful what he did to those people." Yuna said wiping her eyes.  
Harry started to say something but he stopped when he saw something move in the trees. He whipped out his wand. "DUCK!!!" He yelled.  
Everyone ducked to the ground.  
"Loca Morta Mortuis!" He yelled. A spell flew out of the end of his wand and into the trees. Everyone heard a loud scream. Mcgonagall ran to the spot where it came from.  
"I stunned him." Harry explained putting away his wand.  
"HE HAS A DEATH EATER TATOO!!!" Mcgonagall yelled, "Get to the castle, I'll deal with him!"  
"What the heck is a Death Eater?" Wakka asked.  
"Someone who works for Voldemort." Ron explained.  
"That's all I needed to hear!" Tidus yelled grabbing Yuna's arm. "We gotta move!"  
  
They ran out of the forest they could see the castle up ahead. Suddenly Harry felt a chill run down his spine. A familiar stench entered his nostrils.  
"Dementors!" He yelled yanking out his wand. Ron and Hermione did the same. Tidus pulled out his sword and Wakka pulled out his blitzball.  
"Yuna, run!" Lulu instructed, "We'll deal with them!"  
"No," Yuna said firmly, "I'm staying and helping."  
There wasn't any time left to argue. At that moment an enormous crowd of Dementors materialized in front of them.  
"I summon Ixion!" Yuna screamed. A black vortex appeared. A huge skeletal unicorn emerged from it.  
"WATERGA!" Lulu yelled waving her hand. A huge wave or water came and blasted away some of the Dementors.  
"IXION! USE THUNDERGA!" Yuna yelled. A huge lightning bolt blasted from Ixion's horn. Since water conducts electricity many of the Dementors were blown to bits.  
  
Meanwhile Wakka was using his fire overdrive attack to knock out a large group of Dementors while Tidus slashed through them.  
"EXPECTO PETRONUM!" Harry yelled waving his wand. A huge ghostly stag, which was a symbol of Harry's father, burst out of his wand tip and wiped out half the Dementors.  
Lulu finally knocked out the last one.  
"Phew," Ron said taking a deep breath, "That was close."  
"HELP!!!" Yuna screamed suddenly.  
  
Everyone spun around. A single Dementor was standing in front of her. It held her face in its rotting hands. Yuna had a hypnotized look on her face. The creature was reaching up and beginning to lower its hood.  
"OH NO!!!" Hermione screamed clamping her hand over her mouth.  
"What's it doing?" Tidus asked.  
"It's going to perform the Dementor's Kiss! It'll suck out her soul!"  
  
She didn't need to tell him again. Tidus shot forward like a bullet and tackled the Dementor before it could do anything. Yuna fell to the ground and blinked. The hypnotized look on her face vanished.  
"What-What just happened?" She said rubbing her head, "I feel so strange, I remember that thing grabbing me, and then I was suddenly seeing Sin killing a group of people."  
"Dementors can do that," Harry said sadly, "They make you relive the worst moments of your life, they used to do that to me before I learned the Patronus Spell."  
"What do you see when the Dementors are near?" Lulu asked.  
Harry sighed. "I see Voldemort murdering my father while he's screaming at my mother to take me and run, then I hear her pleading with Voldemort not to kill me but to kill her instead, and then I see her being murdered."  
  
"Oh Harry I'm so sorry." Yuna said in shock.  
  
At that moment Professor Mcgonagall came out of the woods.  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
"He disappeared before I could stop him." She sighed. Then she noticed Tidus hacking the last Dementor into little bits. "What on earth are you doing?"  
Tidus stood up. The last remains of the Dementor floated away like wispy smoke.  
"That thing tried to give Yuna the Dementors Kiss," Lulu explained, "Whatever the bloody hell that is."  
"See? You're learning from me already." Ron said smiling.  
"You say that like it's a good thing." Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
They all hurried back to the castle. Along the way Harry explained what the Dementors Kiss could do. How it could suck out a person's soul and make them a lifeless shell, how it was used only as a punishment for prisoners in the wizard prison Azkaban, and how he had learned the patronus spell to ward them off.  
  
They entered Dumbledore's office. Harry explained to him all about the Dementors and how a death eater had almost attacked Yuna.  
"This is bad." Dumbledore said frowning, "He's already trying to capture Yuna, and we'll have to be on our guards."  
"Professor?" Yuna asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, back outside Harry, Ron, and Hermione helped us, if it hadn't been for them we would have been overcome...I'd like them to become my guardians."  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. Yuna wanted them to become her guardians? Being a guardian is supposed to be a great honor, but why would she want them to help Tidus and the others protect her?  
"I see," Dumbledore said not sounding at all surprised, "Well, Harry and the others will have to agree to it, no one can force them to do this."  
"I don't know," Harry said sounding unsure, "Why would you want us to protect you from the most evil sorcerer in the universe?"  
"I guess it's because I trust you, and I feel like we've become friends in the short time we've known each other."  
  
Harry thought about it. He did consider Yuna and the others to be his friends, but would he be willing to risk his life for them? He sighed. Of course he would.  
"I'll do it." He said firmly.  
"Me too." Hermione agreed.  
"Good for both of you." Ron said starting to sneak out of the room.  
"YOU'RE HELPING TOO!" Both Harry and Hermione yelled grabbing the back of his robes and pulling him back.  
"Goodbye cruel world!" Ron wailed, "Now I'll never be a prefect!"  
  
Meanwhile in the dark forest...  
  
"You failed me Wormtail." An icy voice whispered.  
"Forgive me, please my master." A small man sobbed throwing himself at the other man's feet and kissing the hem of his robes. The taller man swung his foot and kicked the sniveling man in the face.  
The first man was looking down into a large cauldron filled to the brim with a foul-smelling liquid. Inside they could see the scene in Dumbledore's office. This man was none other than Lord Voldemort.   
"Potter, protect a summoner?" He sneered, "That pipsqueak can barely protect himself!"  
"But master," Another man said, "He dueled with you last year and got away."  
Voldemort shot this man such and intense look of hatred, that he recoiled.  
"Potter, escaped by a lucky shot, but he won't be so lucky this time," A cruel smile formed on his face, "Lady Yuna's life-force will be mine!" 


	7. The Potions Master

Ron collapsed into an armchair by the fireplace in the common room.  
"Why do we always get dragged into these things? Why can't we just be normal students?"  
"That's the price you pay when you become my friend." Harry said grinning as he sat in another chair nearby.  
"I'm glad Dumbledore let us skip the next class so we could take a break," Tidus said sitting down, "I'm exhausted."  
"Well prepare to have your arms fall off," Hermione said glancing at their schedule, "We've got potions class with Snape."  
  
They went down to the dungeons where Snape's classroom was. Some of the Gryffendors were already there along with some of the Ravenclaws. Snape sneered when he saw them.  
"Well, well, looks like we have another celebrity here." He laughed, "The all powerful Lady Yuna and her band of makeshift guardians."  
"Hello horse face." Tidus remarked. Snape's eyes narrowed and a look of fury formed on his face.  
"Here's a word of advice," Tidus continued, "Try actually washing your hair for once! That way it won't be so damn greasy!"  
Harry thought he heard Snape mutter something like, "So that's what I've been doing wrong..."  
  
It got worse. Snape paired everyone in the class to work on a dissolving potion. Harry and Tidus were assigned to a cauldron. Soon the mixture was ready.  
Suddenly Tidus got a mad gleam in his eyes. He took a spoonful of the potion and held it up like a catapult.  
"Hey Harry," Tidus whispered, "Bet I can hit Snape on the back of the head with this stuff."  
"Tidus don't!" Harry hissed trying to grab his arm. Too late. The potion flew across the room and smacked Snape in the back of the head. He spun around.  
"WHO DID THAT?!" He roared. He immediately looked at Tidus who was laughing his head off. Snape pointed at him. "YOU!"  
Tidus looked up. A look of panic formed on his face. "I didn't do it nobody saw me do it you can't prove anything!" He said so quickly that it was almost one word.  
"Did anyone see him flick it?!" Snape demanded. No one said anything. Snape stormed back to his desk furious.  
Even though Tidus had gotten off the hook that didn't keep Snape from giving him and Harry extra homework that night.  
  
"Alright, WHAT IS THAT GUY'S FREAKIN PROBLEM?!" Tidus yelled dropping all his homework on a table in the common room.  
"He and my dad were rivals when they were at school." Harry responded.  
"So he's passing the hate onto you huh?" Wakka asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
Christmas came. Everyone (except Snape) was getting into the holiday spirit. Yuna showed everyone how to summon the fire Aeon Ifrit and spent the rest of the class practicing its fire techniques.   
  
About a week before Christmas everyone was eating breakfast in the great hall. Suddenly Harry's owl Hedwig swooped down and dropped a letter into his hands.  
"Alright! The next Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow!"  
"What's Hogsmeade?" Tidus asked.  
"It's village nearby," Ron responded, "You know, the one Voldemort attacked?"  
"Yeah I remember." Yuna said bitterly.  
"It's loaded with great joke shops!" George said from across the table. He began to list them all along with products he and Fred liked to use on Snape. Tidus began taking down notes of all of them so he could buy them when they went.  
  
"How much are these?" He asked looking over his list.  
"If you put them all together then they're 10 sickles."  
"What the heck is that?"  
"It's wizard money." Harry said. As he spoke he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of silver coins.  
"Aw crap," Tidus said reaching into his own pocket, "All we've got is this!" He slammed some funny looking coins onto the table. Ron looked at it eagerly.  
"WHOA! WHAT'S THAT?!"  
Tidus looked at him strangely. "It's called Gill, it's the official currency of Spira."  
"Man! And I thought muggle money looked weird!"  
"Here, you can have it!" Tidus said pushing them towards Ron who took it eagerly.  
"We'll pay for it." Hermione said.  
  
As they went back up to the common room, Tidus noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to be whispering to each other. Tidus could make out several words.  
"...Well of course we can trust them Harry!"  
"But this is a very serious matter..."  
"For cripes sake Harry! They're our friends..."  
"But..."  
"What are you guys talking about?" Tidus interrupted. Harry froze and turned and turned around. He looked embarrassed. Hermione elbowed him in the ribcage.  
"OW! Ok ok!" He smiled, "I'd like you guys to meet my godfather."  
Tidus frowned. "Godfather? But you told me you lived with your aunt and uncle!"  
"I do, but I can't stand it!"  
"Then why aren't you staying with him?"  
Harry sighed and bowed his head. "He's a convicted murderer."  
"O...k." Wakka said nervously.  
"But he was framed!" Harry said quickly, "He was my parent's best friend! He would never betray them to Voldemort! Wormtail did it!"  
"Who's Wormtail?"  
"Voldemort's right-hand-man."  
"My godfather's name is Sirus, he escaped form Azakban, he lives in a cave near Hogsmeade so he can be close to me."  
  
Harry wrote a letter to Sirus explaining that his new friends were coming to see him tomorrow and that they'd sneak him some food from the kitchens.  
"We'll be seeing him first thing tomorrow." Harry said smiling. 


	8. The Secret Of Slytherin

"Come on Tidus!" Harry yelled dragging him through the crowded Hogsmeade streets.  
"Can't I just get ONE bag of stink pellets?!" Tidus moaned, "I want to throw one at Snape!"  
"No time," Wakka said shaking his head, "We've got to go meet Sirus!"  
  
They walked to a deserted street area. There was nobody there but a mangy black dog.  
"Great!" Tidus said kicking a rock, "We walk right past the joke shop and he doesn't even show up!"  
Harry however smiled and walked up to the dog and patted it's head. The dog sniffed a bag of food in Harry's hand eagerly. Yuna looked at him strangely.   
"Your godfather is a dog?"  
"No, he's an Angami, he can turn INTO a dog."  
  
Suddenly the dog turned and ran up a small mountain nearby. They followed him into a small cave. Yuna's eyes widened when they reached it.  
"Is that a Hippogriff?" She asked pointing to the back of the cave. A huge creature with wings of an eagle and the body of a lion was curled up in the back of the cave.  
"Yeah, his name's Beaky, Harry helped me escape on him." A voice said. Everyone turned around. A young man was sitting on a rock where the dog had been. He had messy black hair and dark eyes. Harry handed him the bag of food.  
  
"Well that's cool," Wakka said grinning, "Even Tidus can't eat a piece of meat in two bites!"  
"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Tidus said shooting Wakka a dirty look.  
"So you must be the summoner and her guardians right?" Sirus asked taking a bite from a loaf of bread.  
"I am." Yuna said bowing.  
"It's a real honor to meet an actual summoner. They've been gone for hundreds of years."  
"What do you mean Sirus?" Hermione asked curiously, "Summoners are only from Spira right?"  
Sirus sighed. "Actually Summoners used to live in this world as well as Spira, but they were all wiped out by dark wizards who wanted power."  
"Like Voldemort." Yuna whispered.  
Sirus nodded. "Summoners are more powerful than some of the greatest witches and wizards of our day, so powerful that evil witches and wizards began to desire their powers for their own, and the only way to steal a summoner's powers is to kill them."  
  
"Harry...do you know the story of Salazar Slytherin?" Sirus asked grimly.  
"You mean the founder of Slytherin house?" Harry said nodding, "Yeah, I've heard of him."  
"Do you know why he left Hogwarts?"  
"Because of the whole Pure-Bloods Vs. Muggle-Borns issue right?"  
"That was one of the reasons, but there was another."  
"Please tell us." Hermione begged sitting down on a nearby rock.  
Sirus set the bag of food down and began. "When Slytherin got into those arguments with the other founders regarding Muggle-Borns he didn't leave the school right away, he decided to seek more power and overthrow Godric Gryffendor as the head of founders and make the school Pure-Blood only. Godric had heard a rumor of the Chamber of Secrets and decided to investigate. He caught Slytherin down there performing the life-draining ceremony on a summoner. The summoner died but Godric managed to stop the ceremony before Slytherin could receive the full power But Slytherin managed to gain the ability to talk to snakes. He threw Slytherin out of the school."  
  
Sirius finished the story. Ron had look of disgust on his face.  
"Whoa! I knew the guy was nuts, but I didn't know he was a murderer!"  
"It was hushed up." Sirius said.  
"What are you talking about? What chamber?" Tidus asked.  
Harry smiled. "Oh yeah, I fought a giant snake and a reincarnation of Volemort's sixteen-year-old self in some legendary chamber in my second year, it's a funny story really, I'll have to tell you sometime."  
Tidus stared at him. 


	9. Chistmas Nightmare

Disclaimer: Sorry about the lateness of this part. I was busy getting ready for Christmas so I'll be update reguarly again.  
  
Christmas came. When Harry awoke that morning he saw a pile of gifts at the end of his bed. Ron, Tidus, and Wakka were already awake.  
"Merry Christmas Harry!" Ron said grinning.  
"Merry Christmas you guys!" Harry said attacking his first gift. Then he noticed a few gifts at the end of Wakka and Tidus's beds.  
"Hey, how did those gifts get there? I can see the ones we got you, but what's that one?" He pointed at a lumpy-looking gift in the pile. Ron moaned.  
"Oh no! I don' believe it! My mum made you guys sweaters!"  
"Mrs. Weasly makes sweaters every year at Christmastime and sends them to us, I guess she found out about you guys and sent them to you too." Harry said smiling.  
"Hey Ron!" George yelled from across the room. He and Fred were already wearing their sweaters. "Put yours on! It's your favorite color, maroon!"  
"I HATE MAROON!" Ron yelled as Fred and George both shoved the sweater on over his head. Harry put his on without protesting. It was red with a golden lion on the front. Wakka and Tidus were both laughing, until...  
"Ok Tidus, try yours on." George said holding up the sweater. Tidus shook his head immediately.  
"NO WAY!" He yelled diving for the door. Fred jumped up and tackled him while George thrust it over his head.  
"Remind me to kill both of you." Tidus growled in anger.  
"Your turn Wakka." Fred said. He looked around. Wakka was nowhere to be seen. "What the...?" Suddenly he noticed the door swinging as if someone had run through it.  
  
Fred and George chased Wakka down the stairs into the common room, waving the sweater over their heads like a banner. Yuna, Lulu, and Hermione were already down there reading some schoolbooks. Yuna and Lulu looked up and burst out laughing at the sight of Wakka being chased by two kids a year younger than him. Hermione however, was still immersed in 'The Standard Book Of Spells: Grade 5'. Yuna nudged her. She glanced up and dropped her book and laughed along with them.  
  
"Come on guys!" Tidus said to Ron and Harry, "Fred and George need backup!" Tidus and Harry began to chase Wakka along with Fred and George while Ron sat down in an armchair near the fire and watched them run back and forth across the common room.  
"This is getting really entertaining," Ron said grinning, "Hermione, start making some popcorn."  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Tidus stuck his foot out and tripped Wakka. Fred, George, and Harry all dove on him and shoved the sweater on over his head.  
"Now what was that for man?" Wakka groaned standing up.  
Tidus smiled. "I just felt like doing that, besides my legs were getting tired." Harry glanced at the clock. "Well no wonder! It's already 9:00! We've got to go to sleep!"  
"Does this mean I don't have to wear this sweater out in public?" Wakka asked hopefully. Everyone nodded.  
"WOO-HOO!" He cried running upstairs.  
"I'm gonna stay up late and read," Yuna said picking up her book, "I've got a charms exam coming up and I have to study."  
"Ok. Good night Yuna." Tidus said. He leaned over and kissed her. Then he turned and walked upstairs. The others followed him.  
  
Yuna leaned back and began reading the textbook. But as the night wore on she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Her head drooped back and the book slid to the floor just as the clock struck midnight. She slipped off into sleep.  
  
Yuna's head hurt. She opened her eyes. She was staring up at a high stone ceiling. She glanced around; she could see huge snake statues everywhere. She tried to sit up, but for some reason she couldn't move. She wasn't tied up so it must have been some sort of spell holding her in place. For some reason she could feel herself growing weaker with every breath she took. Suddenly she could hear some sort of chanting noise. She looked up and gasped. A taller man was reading some sort of spell from a book. She could see his face reflecting off the candlelight. It was scarred and horrible-looking and the eyes looked like two glowing red slits.  
  
"This must be Voldemort!" Her mind screamed. She opened her mouth to cry out for help but she stopped when she heard a hissing noise.  
"Patience my loyal pet," Voldemort said. He reached out and stroked a giant snake that had entered the room. "You will eat once I've finished draining her life-force."  
Yuna tried to cry out but she was so terrified that all that came out was a faint: 'no!'  
  
Suddenly she felt a sharp pain shoot through her. It felt like every nerve in her body was on fire. She was suddenly glowing with a golden light. Voldemort smiled and held out his hand. A strand of the golden stuff floated away from her body and began to pour itself into his body. Yuna could barely hold her eyes open now. As more of the light went into his body, Yuna could see less and less of the light on her. There was only a tiny bit left on her. The last of it entered his body. Yuna knew her life force was now gone. She felt her whole body seize up and she couldn't breathe. That's when she found her voice.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
There was a flash of light and the next thing she knew, she was back in the common room sitting up and screaming. 


	10. Taken

It had just been a nightmare. Thank god. She heard footsteps on the stairs and she saw Hermoine and Lulu hurrying back down the stairs.  
"What's wrong?!" Lulu cried, "Are you ok?"  
Yuna was still stunned so all she could get out was "Voldemort..."  
"He was here?" Hermione cried. She looked around nervously.  
"NO!" Yuna cried. She began to spill out the first things that flew into her mind, "This huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I couldn't..."  
Lulu raised her hand to quiet her. "Now tell us exactly what happened."  
  
Yuna took a deep breath and explained about her nightmare. When she was finished. Hermione had fainted with horror and Lulu's face was as white as the snow outside.  
"I think that place you saw was the chamber of secrets." Hermione said as she came to her senses.  
"But what about the snake that was there?" Lulu asked, "I thought Harry killed the Basilisk"  
"I know," Yuna said shaking her head, "I don't get it either."  
  
About 2 months later everyone was sitting in the great hall picking at his or her food. Yuna had decided not to tell anyone else about her nightmare. Everyone was nervous enough. It was the day of the Quiditch Cup finals and Harry was hoping to win the trophy for Gryffendor. To make matters worse they were playing against Slytherin and Malfoy was seeker.  
  
They went out onto the Quiditch field. Harry entered the locker room where the rest of the team was already waiting while Fred and George were arguing over the game plans. Since their old captain Oliver Wood had graduated, Fred and George were in charge.  
"Ok Harry," George said pointing at the blackboard, "Just stay out of the way of the other players until you see the golden snitch, and try not to get fouled."  
  
Once he was outside Harry mounted his firebolt broomstick and shot into the air.  
Meanwhile Tidus and the others were watching nervously. Ron had his wand out.  
"If Malfoy tries anything funny I'll blow him off his broom!"  
"I doubt that he would hurt Harry in front of all these people." Lulu said frowning.  
Hermione laughed. "Slytherin is the sneakiest team in the whole school. They don't care who sees them do it as long as they get a few laughs out of it."  
"WATCH OUT HARRY!" Tidus yelled. Harry swerved out of the way just as a bludger was smacked his way.  
"You ok Harry?" Fred called as George chased the bludger away from him with a club. Harry nodded. But at that moment another bludger whizzed towards him and Harry had to spin to avoid cracking his skull. Malfoy laughed.  
"Trying out for ballet Potter?" He sneered. Harry glared at him but then his eyes bugged out.  
  
About seven yards behind Malfoy he saw a glint of gold. The Snitch! He sped past Malfoy who had seen it too. The two rivals both chased after the tiny gold ball. It went into a steep dive.  
  
As the dive got steeper Malfoy began to realize soon it would be impossible to pull out of it. He glanced at Harry who still hand his hand outstretched and a determined look on his face.  
"He's crazy!" Malfoy thought to himself. He pulled himself out of the dive and circled around again.  
"He's gonna crash man!" Wakka yelled. Ron's little sister Ginny burst into tears and covered her eyes.  
  
Harry felt his hands close tightly around the tiny ball. He'd done it! He opened his eyes. He was only five feet away from slamming into the ground! He quickly yanked on his broomstick into a gliding position. He then tumbled safely onto the ground. A roar of cheers erupted from the standings. A person in the locker room would've thought there'd been some kind of explosion outside.  
  
"Ginny look up! It's ok!" Yuna cried to Ginny who'd been sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone ran down to the field where Dumbledore was handing Harry the Quiditch Cup.  
Harry grinned and held it up. "WE'RE THE CHAMPS!" He cried. Everyone on the Gryffendor team was hugging him and patting him on the back.  
The team lifted him on their shoulders and carried him back into the castle. But as they reached the portrait hole to the common room someone threw a bucket of water on them.  
"HEY!" Yuna screamed, "Who did that?!"  
Everyone looked up and saw Peeves the Poltergeist holding an empty bucket and laughing. Then he vanished.  
"Don't be mad at him," Hermione said smiling, "He's just glad we won."  
  
That night in the Gryffendor Common room a huge party was going on.  
"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when Harry didn't get crushed?" Ron said laughing, "Priceless!"  
"Brilliant plays Harry!" Tidus said grinning.  
"It was no problem for him," Ron said giving Harry his 4th slap on the back, "His dad was Gryffendor's seeker too!"  
Using a secret passage in the school Fred and George had snuck into Hogsmeade and brought back a bunch of candy and stuff. The party lasted long after midnight.  
Yuna said she'd stay up late again and look over her spell books before turning in.  
"Hope she doesn't have another nightmare." Hermione said to Lulu as the walked upstairs.  
  
Yuna laid back and began to read. At about 3:00 a.m. she suddenly heard the portrait hole swing open and some splashing of water.  
"Watch your step!" She called without looking up, "There's water on the floor."  
No answer. She could hear footsteps entering the room.  
Suddenly she felt something heavy swing into the back of her head. She let out one scream of pain before slipping into unconsciousness. 


	11. Discovery

Upstairs Tidus was sound asleep. Suddenly a sharp scream cut through his dreams like a knife. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. Harry and Ron were standing up.  
"I heard it too!" Harry yelled. They all bolted downstairs. Yuna was nowhere to be seen. Her book lay on the floor where it had fallen. Lulu and Hermione ran downstairs from the girl's dormitory.  
"Where's Yuna?" Hermione cried.  
"We heard screams!" Lulu shouted.  
"We don't know where she is!" Tidus cried, "She's gone!"  
  
"Excellent, are we carrying on?" A voice said. Everyone looked up the stairs. Fred and George were standing at the top of the stairs.  
"No! Yuna's missing! She might have been kidnapped!" Ron cried.  
For a moment Fred and George had a look of horror on their faces then they turned into smiles.  
"Very funny Ron. Now seriously if the party is still going on we could go out and get some more snacks."  
"This is no joke you guys!" Wakka yelled, "Something must have happened to her!"  
At that moment the rest of the Gryffendors came downstairs.  
"What's going on?" Lavender asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"MR. POTTER AND FRIENDS!" A voice yelled. Harry turned around. Professor Mcgonagall had come in. "I'm excited that Gryffendor won too, but that's no excuse to be up so late!"  
"We heard a scream Professor!" Hermione cried, "We think Yuna might have been kidnapped!"  
Professor Mcgonagall's face went white. She turned and stepped out of the common room and turned to the fat lady in the portrait.  
"Did you see anyone enter the common room a few minutes ago?!" She demanded.  
"Yes I did, he came out a few seconds later dragging that Yuna girl behind him. It looked like she was knocked-out."  
Harry stepped forward. "What did he look like?"  
"He had messy brown hair and a silver hand."  
Harry clenched his fist. "Wormtail." He muttered.  
"Everyone back to your dormitories!" Mcgonagall ordered, "Me and the other teachers will search the school."  
"So will we." Tidus said stepping forward.  
"I beg your pardon?" Mcgonagall said frowning.  
"We're her guardians," Ron said, "So we've got to help find her, right?"  
"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but you and the others must stay inside."  
"WHAT?!" Lulu and Wakka yelled at the same time.  
"I know that it's a custom of Spira for you to protect her, but we are in England now, and I say get back to your dormitory!" 


	12. Into The Chamber

"What are we gonna do Harry?!" Ron cried as Mcgonagall left. "LOOK!" Hermione said pointing, "Footprints!" Small puddles of water littered the floor. They were in the shape of feet. "Way to go Peeves!" Tidus cried we could follow them!" "But how do we sneak past the teachers?" Lulu asked. Harry thought for a moment, then he smiled. "I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."  
  
They snuck down the hallway concealed by the invisibility cloak, following the footprints and dodging teachers. The footprints led up to a girls bathroom. "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?!" Harry yelled throwing off the cloak. "CAUGHT YOU POTTER!" A voice yelled. Harry turned around expecting to see Snape's ugly face. But instead he saw Malfoy. "You'll be expelled for sure when Dumbledore hears about this!" He said laughing. In the blink of an eye Tidus had his sword out and it was pressed against Malfoy's throat.  
  
"Put him down Tidus." Hermione said sternly. He sighed and lowered him to the ground. "Fine, but he's coming with us!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Malfoy yelled. "We don't trust you," Tidus said shoving him in front, "Lead the way!"  
  
They entered the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was a ghost that usually sat in the bathroom and cried. Today was no exception. But her face brightened when she saw Harry. "Hello Harry," She said smiling, "What do you want?"  
  
"One of my friends was kidnapped Myrtle."  
  
"How awful! What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Did you see anyone suspicious come in here?" "Yes! I saw a man with brown hair come in. He was dragging a girl behind him who was dressed in some funny-looking clothes. He opened the pipe into the chamber of secrets and went into it."  
  
Harry looked at one of the taps. An image of a snake was craved into the pipe. Harry opened his mouth as if to speak but instead a hissing sound came out. Suddenly the sinks all pulled apart revealing a hidden tunnel. Tidus stared at him. "How'd you do that?"  
  
Harry gulped. "I'm a Parselmouth, I can talk to snakes, that image has a spell on it so it only opens if a parselmouth tells it to open up."  
  
"You speak snake language?" Wakka asked frowning, "That's really creepy man." Tidus smiled and shoved Malfoy down the pipe. He was so scared that he didn't even scream. "Now what'd you do that for?" Ron said holding back a grin. "I thought I'd test it first, we don't want any nasty surprises now do we?"  
  
Harry and the other jumped into the pipe and shot down the slimy tunnel. The last time Harry had been here he'd been to focused on saving Ginny to worry about his surroundings. But now that he was here a second time he noticed different thing about the pipe. It seemed to branch off in different directions. Suddenly Ron, Hermione and Lulu all short down a separate tunnel while Wakka went down another. "OH SHIT!" Tidus yelled. They launched out the end of the pipe and landed in a pile of rat skulls. Ron, Hermione, and Lulu were already there waiting.  
  
"Hey where's Wakka?" Harry asked looking around. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice screamed. Suddenly Wakka shot out of a pipe overhead and slammed headfirst into a wall and fell to the ground. "I'm ok." He said weakly clutching his blitzball to his chest. "Looks like his blitzball cushioned his head." Hermione said. "That's good, it would have made a really nasty mess if it hadn't." Ron said smiling. "And you say that blitzball's a dangerous sport." Tidus said to Lulu rolling his eyes. "Say, where'd our annoying little friend go?" Wakka asked sitting up. "Hmm. Oh I see him." Tidus said sounding annoyed. He walked up to another pipe and reached his hand inside. Everyone heard a cry of terror and then Tidus dragged Malfoy out by the leg.  
  
"Ok now the whole saving Yuna thing should be pretty simple." Wakka said, "Unless of course we go in Tidus's way!"  
  
"What are you talking about? What way?" Tidus demanded.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! DIVING IN HEADFIRST, GUNS BLAZING, AND GETTING YOUR FRIENDS SHOT IN THE ASS!"  
  
Tidus nodded. "Oh THAT way." He turned and dragged Malfoy behind him into the tunnels. Wakka sighed. "I knew it. I'm gonna get shot!"  
  
They continued along the slimy tunnels. (Well, Malfoy was being dragged by Tidus). The came up to a large door with snakes designed in it. Harry said something in Parseltounge and the door swung open. Tidus released Malfoy, drew his sword, and started up to the door. "WAIT!" Malfoy cried, "We can't just barge inside! What if Voldemort is there?"  
  
Tidus clenched his fist in anger. "Then I'll be sure to introduce myself to him before I cut his throat!" He hissed.  
  
Everyone hopped inside. (Even Malfoy, who was being pushed by Ron, went along). They entered huge stone chamber. Gigantic snake statues littered the room. At the very end of the chamber was the statue of a very ugly man's head. And lying in front of the statue was. 


	13. Serpent of Darkness

Disclaimer: Come on people! I need more reviews! I worked hard on this story and I'd appreciate a little recognition!  
  
"YUNA!" Tidus cried. She seemed to be unconscious. One hand was clutching her chest and the other was draped to the side. Tidus ran towards her as fast as he could. Harry and the others were close behind him. Suddenly magical cords sprang out of nowhere and wrapped around them.  
  
"WHAT GIVES?!" Malfoy yelled thrashing with his binds. "Shut your mouth little boy." A voice snapped. A man with messy brown hair and a silver hand appeared. He smiled smugly and started towards them. "WORMTAIL!" Harry yelled angrily. Tidus tried to hop to his sword, which had fallen to the ground, but he fell over. "REVENGE! OH WHEN I GET MY SWORD BACK YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO SORRY!" Tidus yelled trying to crawl to it. Wormtail smirked. "Your hope is not so great my friend."  
  
"Shut up Wormtail." Another voice hissed out of the darkness. "Shutting up!" Wormtail said quickly. A tall man stepped out of the darkness. He wore long black hooded robes and had the symbol of a serpent embroidered in one of the pockets. He smiled evilly. "Ah Harry, my young friend, how good to see you again." "Voldemort." Harry whispered. Ron and Hermione's faces had gone white. "Mommy." Malfoy squeaked. Suddenly he stopped and smiled. "Wait a minute. What am I worried about? You guys are going to die, not me!"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Voldemort said as a cruel smile formed on his lips.  
  
Malfoy stared at him in shock. "Well, my father is one of your most loyal followers. So I thought that I'd."  
  
"Get special treatment." Voldemort finished for him. "No my dear boy. You are going to die along with Potter and his friends. I show no mercy to my followers as well as my enemies."  
  
"YOU STINKIN MURDERER!" Malfoy yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I ONCE LOOKED UP TO YOU, YOU LIAR!"  
  
"Words are meaningless now," Voldemort said snapping his fingers, "Wormtail, untie them and let them take the summoner."  
  
"What?" Wormtail said sounding confused. But then he smiled. "Of course my lord." Wormtail waved his wand and the cords went limp and fell to the ground. Tidus dashed to Yuna's side. He knelt down and shook her. "YUNA! Wake up! Open your eyes!" She remained motionless. "It is futile." Voldemort said evilly, "The blow which Wormtail inflicted to her in order to knock her out weakened her too much for her to fight the sleeping curse I put on her. She cannot wake up." "You sick twisted old monster!" Tidus yelled. He grabbed his sword and lunged at Voldemort. He stopped suddenly in front of him and rose into the air. "Whoa!" He yelled as he was flung against the wall.  
  
"Now let me show you my real power!" Voldemort said smiling, "I can already feel the power of the summoner flowing through me, but I'll let you play with a little pet of mine before you die." He turned to face the statue of the head. "SPEAK TO ME SLYTHRIN, GREATEST OF THE HOGWARTS FOUR!" "Oh no!" Harry cried, "It can't be the basilisk! I already killed it!"  
  
"That may be true, but you forgot to kill its mate!" Voldemort sneered. The hole that was the mouth of the statue began to widen. But Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu just smiled and drew their weapons. "No problem!" Tidus laughed, "We fought basilisks all the time in Spira."  
  
"You did?" Hermione asked sounded amazed but relived.  
  
"Yeah, one time my friend Auron took one out with a single blow!" Tidus said causally. "Oh thank god!" Harry said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Suddenly the statue exploded! A gigantic snake burst from the rubble and hissed. "Lucky for you that the gaze of the female basilisk can't kill," Voldemort called, "Parseltounge won't save you now Potter! It only obeys me!"  
  
The creature hissed and lunged for them. Harry turned to face Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu expecting them to do something great that would wipe the creature out.  
  
But instead they had turned around and ran.  
  
"I thought you said you fought those things before!" Malfoy yelled as he and the others ran alongside them. "We did!" Tidus panted, "But they weren't as big!"  
  
"Or fast!" Wakka added. "Or strong!"  
  
"Or evil!"  
  
"And they weren't as venomous!" Tidus finished. "Well that's just great!" Hermione shrieked. The basilisk lunged for them. Venom spewed from its huge fangs. It just missed them by a few inches. "Well if that's its mate then I'd hate to see its kid!" Ron cried.  
  
Harry reached for his wand, but he didn't know any spells that could defeat this monster, last time he'd just barely managed to kill the first one with a magic sword.  
  
"Kill Potter first!" Voldemort ordered the beast, "Then deal with the others!"  
  
The snake's fangs gleamed evilly. It reared it head back. Harry shut his eyes and waited for death.  
  
That's when Tidus did something both very brave and very stupid. He made a running leap and jumped onto the creature's back. It crawled away from Harry and began thrashing wildly.  
  
"TO THE DEATH TIDUS!" Wakka yelled chasing after the basilisk, "HOLD ON TO THE DEATH!" "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?!" Tidus yelled. The basilisk snapped its tail and launched him into the air. It open it's jaws and waited. Tidus reached up and grabbed a hold of a statue of a snake stick out of the wall. The basilisk's growled and opened its mouth wider. Tidus could actually feel its breath.  
  
"WHOA! Somebody get this thing a breath mint!" "Sorry, we're all out of Altoids!" Ron called picking up Tidus's sword, "But maybe THIS will do!" He threw sword up to Tidus who reached out and caught it. Tidus smiled and dropped down onto the basilisk's back and plunged the sword into its brain. The creature roared in agony and threw Tidus off its back. It writhed on the ground, shuddered, and died.  
  
Tidus wiped the basilisk's blood off his sword and turned to face Harry and the others. He gave them a thumbs-up sign. Ron walked over to the creature's dead body. "You guys want light or dark meat?" He called. Then he laughed at his own joke. "Can I have it when you're through with it?" Malfoy asked hopefully, "I could use the carcass to scare first-years!"  
  
"You may have killed the basilisk," Voldemort hissed, "But the summoner's life-force shall be mine! I will become unstoppable! The world will be purged of mudbloods and muggles! I LORD VOLDEMORT SHALL CONQUER ALL!" Tidus ran to Yuna's side once again. She was growing extremely pale, and if he didn't do something soon. Voldemort laughed. "I'd say your precious Yuna only has a minute to live!" "DAMNIT!" Tidus thought, "Why did Auron have to get sent? He would have known what to do! How could he save Yuna now? It was impossible, he'd failed as her guardian."  
  
Suddenly his mind flashed back to Besaid Island. Right after Wakka and Lulu had found him on the shore after the fight with Sin. Something Lulu had said about a connection between himself and Yuna.  
  
He shut his eyes tight. He knew what he had to do. And he wasn't going to like it one bit. He stood up and picked up his sword. "Hey Tidus," Harry called, "What are you doing?"  
  
Tidus gave them a weak smile. This truly, was the only way to save Yuna. He pointed the tip of the sword at his heart.  
  
"TIDUS! DON'T!" Everyone cried. Tidus took a deep breath and plunged the sword into his chest. 


	14. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!  
  
In an instant Tidus's body was ablaze with golden light. He was falling to the floor in slow motion. As he fell Yuna stirred and sat up. Tidus had transferred his life force into her, giving her enough strength to fight the sleeping curse. She saw Tidus falling and gave a scream of horror. She dashed to his side just as he hit the ground. His sword clattered to the side. It was stained with his blood.  
"NO TIDUS! YOU CAN'T DIE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Yuna screamed. But it was too late. He was already gone. Tears filled her eyes. She leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"Come on guys!" Harry yelled yanking out his wand. Tears blurred his own vision. "It's all Voldemort's fault that our friend is gone! Let's make him pay!"  
Tears streaked everyone else's face.  
"Hey Malfoy," Ron asked sniffling but forcing a weak smile, "Is that a tear I see?"  
"What? Oh no, I've just got something in my eye Ron." Malfoy said quickly wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Hey! That's the first time you called me Ron! You usually call me Weasley and then add: 'you're pathetic'."  
"Well I can change can't I?" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Can we really take on Voldemort?" Wakka asked.  
"No way in hell," Lulu said shaking her head, "But we might as well go out fighting."  
With that everyone leapt to attack.  
  
Yuna was still sitting at Tidus's side. Tears mixed with the dirt from the chamber floor that had gotten on her face. She couldn't believe it. She ignored the sounds of fighting and spells exchanging. She didn't even notice when Malfoy was launched into the air by one of Voldemort's spell and landed a few feet from her. He then sprang up and ran back into the fight.  
  
When Tidus had been missing after the fight with Sin Yuna always had hope that he'd find a way back to her. And he had, and it had seemed like a miracle to everyone else but her because she had known he was coming back.  
But now here was harsh reality, solid proof that a miracle wasn't going to happen for her. Here was his body right in front of her. Nothing could change that now. It all seemed so hopeless. She buried her face in her hands and cried bitterly.  
  
Then suddenly a screech filled the chamber. Everyone looked up. A marvelous golden bird flew into the room. It was Dumbledore's pet phoenix Fawkes. Harry stretched his hand out hoping that Fawkes would drop the sword of Gryffendor to him. Just like last time. But instead the bird landed in front of Yuna and held out its talon.  
"Dumbledore must have sent him!" Harry yelled as he deflected one of Voldemort's spells, "Hold onto him and he'll bring you back to the castle!"  
  
But Yuna shook her head firmly and looked at Tidus. "I'm not leaving him behind." She said sadly.  
Fawkes seemed to sense her misery. It began to cry too. It's slivery tears rolled down his feathery face and onto Tidus's wound. Yuna watched it hopefully. She'd read somewhere that phoenix tears had healing powers. The wound vanished and the blood dried up but Tidus didn't move. Voldemort knocked Ron to the side and laughed.  
"Phoenix tears can save you from death, but they cannot bring BACK the dead!" Then he laughed a cold cruel laugh. "Once I've finished off your pathetic guardians I'll take your life force and become invincible!" Then Wakka tackled him.  
  
Yuna started to cry again. So it WAS hopeless. Her own tears spilled down her face and onto Tidus's wound. The tears blended with Fawke's.  
  
That's when a miracle happened. 


	15. Goodbye?

Disclaimer: Ok to all my fans I am SO sorry that this took me so long to finish. I had some serious problems with it. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Please read my other fanfics!  
  
As Yuna's tears blended with Fawke's they both turned into a golden color and began to shimmer. The tears sank into him. Yuna inhaled and watched.  
  
His hand twitched.  
  
Yuna gasped in amazement. He seemed to be breathing and the color had come back to his face. His eyes slowly opened.  
"Well I guess I must be in heaven now. And..." Then he spotted Malfoy who was staring at him numb with shock.  
"OH NO! MALFOY'S HERE! THIS MUST BE THE OTHER PLACE!"  
"Ha ha ha." Malfoy grumbled.  
  
"You're alive!" Yuna screamed blinking back tears of joy.  
"I am? Cool." Tidus started to stand but he stopped and clutched the spot where he'd stabbed himself.  
"GOD DAMN THAT HURT!" He yelled. Yuna hugged him. Voldemort sneered.  
"That's so sweet. I'M GETTING CAVITES!" He pointed his wand at Tidus, "I'll make sure you stay dead this time boy!" He yelled waving his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"  
Yuna screamed and covered her face, but Tidus stood up, held his sword like a baseball bat, and smacked the curse across the room. It crashed into the wall causing several large blocks to fall out of the wall and block Voldemort's sight. Suddenly a rumbling sound filled the cavern.  
  
"IT'S CAVING IN!" Lulu yelled, "LET'S GO!" Everyone scrambled to escape. Suddenly a slab of rock came crashing down and trapped Harry's leg.  
"HELP ME!" He cried. Tidus, Yuna, and Ron turned and pulled on his arms, but nothing happened. Just then Malfoy ran behind him and lifted up the rock that was trapping Harry.  
"MOVE IT!" Malfoy yelled ignoring the look of shock on everyone's face. Harry's ankle appeared to be broken so he leaned on Ron and Hermione and limped over to Fawkes.  
"Can you carry all of us?" He yelled. The bird nodded in response.  
"I'll get you Potter!" Voldemort yelled, "One day you'll join your parents!" With that, he and Wormtail vanished.  
  
Harry and the others grabbed onto Fawke's talons and took off. Behind them Harry could see the chamber collapsing. That awful place would host no more horror.  
  
They reentered the bathroom just as the final rocks collapsed and blocked up the tunnel.  
"It's tough being a guardian." Tidus panted as he let go of Fawke's claws.  
"Yeah, but you do a good job." Yuna said nodding.  
"Thanks, it makes the whole thing worthwhile." Tidus said smiling.  
"We'll be expelled for sure," Hermione, moaned, "Mcgonagall told us NOT to go out."  
"Well it was wrong of her to interfere with Spira's customs." Wakka grumbled.  
  
"Well, I can't say I'm proud of any of you." Dumbledore said sternly, "You disobeyed a teacher and foolishly risked the lives of many people."  
Everyone was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes sat on his perch chirping.  
  
"You're going to expel us right?" Tidus said bracing himself.  
Dumbledore sighed. "I do have sufficient evidence to do that. But I won't."  
"Why not?" Lulu asked frowning.  
"Because I think your actions were justified," Dumbledore said smiling, "And for your actions I will award Gryffendor 100 points which, since the graduation feast is tomorrow, means that Gryffendor wins the house cup."  
"YES!" Tidus said punching air.  
  
"But now for the sad bit of news," Dumbledore said grimly, "The day after tomorrow you will have to say goodbye."  
"WHAT?! WHY?!" Hermione cried.  
"Lady Yuna and her guardians must return to Spira in order to keep the world order." Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
They stepped outside. The sadness was visible on everyone's face. Harry looked up at his friends. Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu. They had been complete strangers a few months ago. Now he couldn't imagine what life would be like without them.  
"So what's the deal with you?" Ron said to Malfoy who was looking depressed too, "First we're not evil enough for you and now suddenly you're a good guy?"  
Malfoy shrugged. "That's about the size of it."  
"Do you guys really have to go back?" Hermione asked.  
Yuna nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, Dumbledore says so, besides our lives our back in Spira and we miss them."  
"Not me," Tidus said, "I hated my dad."  
"But we will miss all of you," Yuna said sadly, "With all our hearts."  
  
  
It was just after the end of the year feast. Dumbledore took everyone to the same clearing where the ill-fated sending had taken place. The water parted revealing a swirling vortex.  
"Can we say goodbye?" Yuna asked choking on tears. Dumbledore nodded.  
Everyone hugged each other goodbye. Even Malfoy had shown up.  
"Stay out of trouble," Tidus said punching Malfoy's arm smiling, "If you don't I'll have to keep my promise about the sword thing."  
Malfoy laughed and hugged him. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Which reminds me." Dumbledore said nodding. He reached into his pocket and handed Yuna a small blue amulet.  
"What's this?" She asked frowning.  
"That is the gem of worlds," Dumbledore said smiling, "It will allow you to return to this world whenever you want to."  
Yuna stared at the amulet in shock and amazement. "We can come back here?? Anytime we want?"  
"Anytime except during the summer, since no one will be here."  
"Well I guess this isn't really goodbye then!" Wakka said grinning.  
"One day we'll come and take you to visit Spira," Yuna said smiling, "You'll love it."  
Harry smiled. "I'm sure we will."  
  
Tidus and the others stepped onto the vortex. A golden light surrounded them. They began to fade away. First Lulu then Wakka then Yuna and finally Tidus began to vanish.  
He turned to face them. He smiled and gave them all a thumbs-up sign. Harry smiled and gave him a thumbs-up too.  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
The End 


	16. Sneak Preview of Sequel!

Preview of 'Guardians of Magic 2'  
  
Harry smiled and gazed out the window. It was hard to believe it was almost Christmas already. They had gone to Spira for the holiday break. Even though it wasn't snowing outside on Besaid Island, it still felt like Christmas. He could hear his friends in the other room.  
  
"Naaa!! Tidussss!! You are supposed to hang the garland on the banister! Not the stairs! Move over and lemmie do it!"  
  
"Sounds like Rikku had something to say." Hermione laughed walking into the room.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Harry sighed drumming his fingers on the windowpane, "Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think happened at the blitzball match? And who was that guy who saved me from those fiends?"  
  
"I have no idea about what happened or how those monsters got loose. But I found out about that guy who saved you. His name is Auron. He used to be one of Yuna's guardians when they defeated Sin. But he was sent at the end of the final fight. I don't know how he came back."  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" Ron's voice called from the other room. "Get in here and help me show Tidus how to hang garland!"  
  
The two friends laughed and went into the other room to help. But outside a figure stood not too far away. They remained there for a couple of hours, and then just seemed to vanish into the night. But one thing was certain. Evil was brewing. 


End file.
